


First Date Gone Wrong

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor AU, First Dates, M/M, Medical Procedures, POV First Person, doctor!binu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: It's Dongmin and Moon Bin's first date. But sorry, it lacks memorable moment until Dongmin end as a center of attention
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	First Date Gone Wrong

What are the perks of having a doctor as your boyfriend? Always get someone to take care of you when you are sick? Well, I can do it by myself since I am also a doctor. Employee discount on hospital? I get my own discount. Rich? Handsome? all in law material? duh, I already fulfilled it by myself. The only thing I felt good about having him as a boyfriend is like today, he can help become the first respondent if something happened to me.

It was our first date. Our first date outside the hospital to be exact. Well, before I start, my name is Dongmin and I am a doctor in a pediatric ward, and he is Moonbin, my boyfriend who also works at the same hospital as a cardiac surgeon. Long story short, we've been dating for almost a year but we never have a date except in the hospital garden. Or if we have the same day off we choose to have Netflix and chill either at my house or his own. And tonight will be our first even dinner outside in the high-end restaurant. I think it lacks memorable moments so I did something stupid.

I felt something slap my cheek, did Moonbin slap me???

“Dongmin. Can you hear me? Calm down ok, I'll do emergency procedure while waiting for the paramedic to come. You believe me, don't you,” Of course I believe you, is not because you're my boyfriend, I believe you because you're a doctor, a surgeon at first, so please can you hurry since I think I can't breath.

I feel something prick on my chest, wait do Moonbin really cut me open? In public? but then suddenly I can feel the rushed oxygen come into my body and my eyes flip open. I look around and I see Moonbin, oh he held my hand now.

“Calm down, calm down, ok? the paramedics are here. We're going to hospital,” I take Moonbin’s hand. wait why I can't talk?   
I feel really strange in my throat, why is it hurt? And when I open my eyes, I see white ceiling, a very familiar white ceiling. “You've woken up,” I turn and see Moonbin, isn't it the same clothing he wore on our date?

Moonbin pulled a chair and sat beside me, he helped to position the bed for me. I want to say something, “Don't say anything. We just cut you open and did little procedure in your throat,” I nod along.

Moonbin takes my hands and grabs it. He rubs my thumbs as he looks at me with his funny eyes, “You want to know what happened?” I nod.

Moonbin changed his seating so he leaned into me, “Well basically, our first date got ruined. You choked on our dinner last night. I took it out, it's shrimp head. Don't worry I already make complaint to the restaurant,”

I look at him and feel very stupid, I ruined our first date because I accidentally eat shrimp head. A shrimp head for fuck sakes. “Sorry,” I try to speak, ugh it sounds so weird.

Moonbin chuckled, “What did I say, don't say anything for now. You should try to reduce the amount you talk for a week at least. I already told your supervisor, the pediatric ward director will give you leave for days until you get better. At least you got a week off,”   
I nod, sign him gratitude and sorry because I ruined our first date and because he needs to get into trouble to ask for my day leave. “Come on, you're my boyfriend, of course, I will not just let you rotten in this hospital working while you look like this,”

I try to grab his hand, now a sign of thank you again. “What again?” Moonbin gives his phone to me so I can type. Well, I just type how I became grateful because he saved me in the restaurant.

“Ya! Lee Dongmin! Before I’m your boyfriend, I'm a doctor first. There is no way I let a person who has trouble breathing on the floor wait for the 1-1-9 to arrive. Even it's not you, I will save it too,”

I bit my lips, and suddenly I want to tease him, “Did you do the procedure for me on the table?” I asked.

Moonbin scoff, “Of course. Why would I bother another doctor, I just burst open. In the ambulance, while they prepped you I already called to prepare the table for you. Hey, you have a surgeon as your boyfriend you should be grateful I can perform both the emergency and the procedure for you,”

I smile and type again, “I am. you are so amazing. Sorry again for ruining our date. You prepare a lot tough, even need to make a reservation,”

“Come on, It's just dinner outside. Anyway, it goes me thinking. Maybe, just maybe we really should not have dates outside and just bound to have our dates here in this crappy hospital, We've been together for a year. Have countless date in the hospital. Hell, we even have our first sex in your sleep room yet nothing happened. And the first time we try to have real dates outside you got an accident. Yah, we really just need to stay in this hospital for our dates,”

What the fuck this person said, did he think I don't want to be like others who have dates in the parks, walking holding hands, watch cinema, have romantic candlelight dinner, or what? How can he just suggest keeping dates in this hospital? I snicker and throw his phone which thankfully based on his reflect is saved from the floor.

I turn and pretend to sleep, I feel how Moonbin tidying my bangs, “Right, you should sleep and rest. I'm going home. I have to perform surgery tonight so I should get my sleep too. We’ll go home tomorrow. Get some rest, ok?” and though he knew I just pretended by closing my eyes, Moonbin still gave me a peck on my lips. Oh, shit now I want to keep kiss those lips.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : The main story was taken from 9-1-1 Season 1 where Buckley choking on his first date with Abby.
> 
> The fourth story. I'm back with Binwoo again. Hope you enjoy it..  
> head to my [event notification](https://twitter.com/annnstro/status/1333702598164025344) to find an explanation about the special event by me
> 
> ps : there are prizes too for ya'll


End file.
